


Cell Conversation

by AstralArcher12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde have a little chat during 6x03.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to contribute to the small tag that is Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde.  
> Enjoy!  
> 10/17 Edit: finally watched the newest episode, so in case anyone needs to know, this was made before I saw "Strange Case".

Henry Jekyll stood silently in the hall of the asylum. Turning his head, he looked at the only other occupant, a long hair man in patient clothing. The man gave him no notice, always mopping away at the spot of floor as he always did. Turning back, Jekyll took a deep breath before finally raising his hand. After hesitating for a moment, he knocked twice before waiting an answer.  


  
"Come in," a voice called from within. Jekyll quickly opened the door and slipped inside. His eyes took in the room, what usually should be a barren room stood now a extravagant living space. Letting his eyes wander, taking in the new furiture, he finally turned to the room's owner. Mr. Hyde was lounging in his cot, looking at his counterpart with a smirk on his face. "Only you would knock on my door and wait for permission before entering. How kind of you," Hyde spoke, saying the last sentence with a sneer.  


  
"W-well, you know how i am," Jekyll lowered his gaze away from Hyde and to his hands.  


  
"So, what brings you here to my humble abode?" questioned Hyde as he waving his hand around. Jekyll cleared his throat before lifting his gaze once more.  
"Regina and the other have told me that you had a visit from the Evil Queen," Jekyll answered. Hyde gave out a humorless laugh and quickly rose to rest his feet on the ground with a loud stomp. The sudden sound startled the doctor, causing the man to flinch in surprise.  


  
"And let me guess," Hyde replied with venom in his voice, "They sent you here to see if you can get me to tell you whatever it is I told her?" Hyde glared at his counterpart with hate in his eyes. Jekyll cringed at the look and quickly turned his body away. In an effort to avoid looking at the other, the doctor swiftly walked over to the bookcase by the wall and pretended to browze the spines of the books on its shelves.  


  
"No, you and I both know you would never tell me," Jekyll said without looking at the other. Hyde gave out a snort in agreement, allowing his eyes to look away before regarding the man once more.  


  
"Then why are you here?" Hyde shook his head side to side to emphanze his question.  


  
"I-," Jekyll began to answer before stopping. He took a deep breath and turned to the other to look at Hyde once more. "I was wondering how you enjoyed your meal with her highness." Hyde's eyes widen a fraction in surprise at the unexpected answer. Jekyll, unable to stand the look, turned back to the bookcase to resume his browzing. Recovering, Hyde replacing his surprise with a mischievous smile on his face. He stood up and strolled slowly towards to other.  


  
"Jealous of the Evil Queen are we?" he teased. He felt a pang of satisfaction as he watched Jekyll tense at the inquiry.  


  
"No," Jekyll replied in a hurry and he turned his head slight towards the other. "Your feelings towards that woman is of no concern to me." Hyde felt a flash of angry at his words. Deciding to show his rage, Hyde jerked Jekyll away from the bookcase and pushed him against the nearest wall, holding the doctor there with a just leaning on uncomfortable hold on his throat. Jekyll let out a gasp of surprise at the action and stared at the other in shock and fear.  


  
"We both know that that statement is a lie," Hyde stated. Jekyll flinched at the accusation, but remained quiet. "Now, how about you tell me the truth and save us both the trouble of me forcing it out of you." Jekyll squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before looking at him once more, unshed tears pooling in his eyes.  


  
"I'm not jealous," Jekyll answered softly, "But should I be?" Hyde stared at him for a moment before allowing his anger to dissolve away.  


  
"No," Hyde said just as softly, shaking his head slightly. He slowing released his grip and stepped away, beginning to turn away from the other. Jekyll began to let out a sigh of relief, but it quickly was cut off when Hyde turned back sharply and pushed him against the wall once more. Hyde regarded Jekyll with a blank look before crushing their lips together with great force. Jekyll froze in shock at the action. Quickly, his shock disappeared and he began to kiss back.  


  
The pair stood there for some time, locked in the kiss. Finally, they drew away from each other, both panted as they tried to recover their breath. Slowly, a smile appearred on Hyde's face.  


  
"No," he repeated, "you should never be jealous of the queen. For my dear Dr. Jekyll, you are the only one who can complete me." He gave out a laugh before turned away and returning to his bed.  


  
Jekyll stared after the other for a moment before deciding to leave the cell. Pausing at the door, Jekyll looked back at the man and opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it. Stepping outside, Jekyll stopped and touched a hand to his slightly swollen lips. He smiled softly at the memory of the kiss and then turned to leave the area with the thought of how he could get another on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.  
> Also, what does it say about me as a person when the only works i've write on this site all involve a hinted at romantic relationship between two enemies?


End file.
